What's Impossible Maybe Possible
by AKSQUARED
Summary: Quil and Leah indulge in some very intimate activities and must face the consequences of their actions. Warning: PregLeah, Lemons, Smut, Violence
1. Chapter 1

It's been months...

Approximately 4 1/2 months since Embry stopped talking to me. Jake stopped talking to me shortly after that. They grew taller, like half a foot. They also cut their hair and got tattoos. They also follow Sam, Paul and Jared around like little bitches. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed at air while thinking about them. Embry was the one who said they looked like hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him. Looking just the same way. And Jake. He HATED Sam Uley with a passion and he's following him around as well.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist as I tried to find something to wear for the day. I've grown quite a bit over these few months. But hey, I didn't care. I finally hit my growth spurt. And I had more of a muscular build now even though I barely work out. It didn't matter. My body shape and height paired with my skin and curly hair kept the ladies attached to me, so I was far from complaining.

I mean... Don't get me wrong, I don't bed every girl that gives me a sexual look but I've had my fair share of sexual partners. Some I'm ashamed that I've given them the time of day and I wish I hadn't even touched them. Like that girl from Forks. I think her name was Laura.. Lolli... Lauren. Yea. Lauren. Ugh... I wish I had NEVER tapped that. I mean she's good in bed but she's to loose for me.

I settled on a pair of baggy cargo pants, a plain pair of nikes and plain grey shirt that enhanced my upper body build. I threw my shirt over my shoulder as I ran my hands through the curls on top of my hair, noticing it getting to long. I made a mentle note to have Sue clip it for me later this week. I walked out of my bedroom and out to the back yard to head to the beach. Halfway there, I pulled my shirt on and jogged the rest of the way. When I got to the beach, I kinda wish I hadn't came.

They were sitting there...

All of them...

Just looking at me...

Actually not looking, staring in fact. I narrowed my eyes at them and let out a soft growl. That's another thing that's been happening lately. I've been growling. I even growled at my mom when she tried to wake me up for school the other day.

Sam and Jared just stared at me. Jake and Embry gave me a brief once over and turned away and Paul downright laughed at me. I could tell because he was laughing and pointing at me. He then started to make his way over towards me. Even though he was bigger than I in muscle, I had a good 3 inches over him. And I knew how to fight. So if he stepped my way I'll have no issue with knocking him on his fucking ass.

The beach was empty besides me and Sam's litter of followers so I started to turn around to head back to my house when Paul called out to me from behind.

"So how does it feel to be friendless Quil? The feeling of unwantedness sinking in okay? Are you mad that we stole your only friends?" He let out a smug laugh. I growled and turned around, hitting him with a solid right hook. Paul stumbled back, his ass hitting the sand. He got up and felt his nose and put his hand up into his line of vision. At the sight of blood on his hand he began snarling. I felt slightly threatened and my vision began to turn hazey and red from anger. I snarled back at him, heat and adrenaline flowing through my body and bones and the next thing I knew, I bursted into a ball of fur. I looked at Paul, noticing that he didn't even look scared in the slightest. I huffed and growled at him, snapping at him. The next thing I knew, a big wolf with solid black fur came into my line of sight.

I heard Sam's voice in the back of my head, but I was to busy looking at Paul and thinking how to maul him to ponder the outside voice in my head. It quickly turned to 3 voices as a Russet colored wolf and a Grey wolf with spots on it's back came into my line of sight as well.

"Quil" I heard Jake and Embry say. I huffed a response back before letting out a low growl at Paul. The fucker started laughing at me again.

"QUIL!" I heard Sam's voice roar. I snapped my head in the black wolf's direction. "Good. Now that I have your attention I'm going to need you to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and clear your mind." Sam's voice continued. I let out a wolf-like huff and tried to clear my mind as he suggested.

'Just let it go Quil. Don't let Paul's asshole ways get to you. He's just being the dick he's known the be' I kept on repeating to myself. After about repeating it to myself 20x, I was finally able to calm down tremendously.

"Perfect," Jake said to me.

"Totally. Now all you have to do is think about your human self," Embry pipped in. I nodded my gigantic head in his direction, showing that I understood him. It took me approximately 10-15 minutes to actually transform back into a human. I growled, getting upset that I tore my clothes. I felt the heat starting to rise in my body when I heard Jared's voice.

"Whoa there newbie. We just got you back into human form. Don't put us back a step in less then 2 minutes." I narrowed my eyes at him, holding back a snide remark and just settled for nodding my head as I caught the pair of shorts Jared threw in my direction. I pulled them on, feeling better that my junk wasn't all out anymore. Sam chose that moment to speak up, his deep voice filling the air around us.

"Let us start from the beginning shall we?" Sam asked as he turned around and headed back to their make-shift campsite in the middle of the beach. The rest of the guys started walking behind Sam as well except for me. I lingered in my spot for a moment before Jake and Embry noticed. They turned around and Jake smiled at me. Embry raised his arm and waved me over, as if inviting me to join them. I narrowed my eyes a bit and decided to trust them so I made my way over there as well, lingering just a few steps behind them just in case if I spotted danger, I can turn and take flight in the other direction. Not seeing any, I sat down on the edge of the blanket laid out on the tan sand.

I sat there with them for about and hour, letting Sam explain the whole me wolfing out thing. He also explained to me about controlling my temper. If my mom pisses me off, I don't wanna end up slicing her up. Embry later explained to me that's what had happened with Emily. She made Sam mad and he lost control. I mentally shuddered at the thought of hurting someone I loved. After that, Paul, Jared and Sam explained to me the whole concept of imprinting. It's basically how a wolf finds his "soul mate" or some bull like that, blah blah blah. I don't really give a fuck. Not trying to be mean or crude but... Yeah.

Sam said that the last generation of wolves didn't have imprints. So we have a theory of the same thing happening with this generation. And I'm one of those wolves who won't imprint. Quil Ateara V will NOT imprint on someone. So I have no issues.

After the whole phasing into a wolf thing was explained we sat there for a few hours just talking. They're actually pretty decent people to hang around. Like Paul. Me and him will be able to get along real good. As long as he keeps his asshole ways away from me then we can be the best of pals. We eventually got bored so we headed up the cliffs so that we can go cliff diving.

"So, how do you feel about cliff-diving Quil?" Jared asked me as we were making our way to the top. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been cliff-diving actually," I said with a small laugh in my words. Jared, Paul and Sam stopped and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and looked back that them.

"You've never been cliff-diving before?" Paul blurted out incredulously. I shook my head no and Paul let out a scoffing sound, before chuckling to himself as he continues his way up the cliff.

"Welp, that means that you're going to have to jump first. You know how to swim right?" Jared asked me another question. I nodded and he continued to speak.

"Good. And if you don't jump then Paul and I will push you off the edge and call you a pussy for the rest of the week." He laughed before making his way next to Paul.

"Don't worry about them, they're just joking. About the pussy part. not about the pushing. They pushed me off when I wouldn't jump. I hope you brought some swimming shorts man," Embry said, clapping me on the back as he let out a laugh. Jake and I laughed at him as well. I didn't really care if I got pushed off a fucking cliff. As long as I had my best buds back.

I couldn't explain it. When I jumped and no longer felt the ground under my feet, it was like, a surge of energy just shooting right through my body. And then when my burning skin hit the cold, icy water of the ocean, it felt like a thousand tiny needles just sticking me. It felt good. I liked it. The total rush I felt from it just hit my body like one big tidal wave, just washing out everything else that didn't add to rush of feeling flowing from my hair to the tips of my toes.

It started to get dark outside so we all decided to head back to Emily's house for dinner. My granddad was with Jake's dad and my mom was with Sue Clearwater so I don't think they'd mind. Besides, my mom had be getting on my back about me just sitting at home and eating all the food up.

I was on the beach pulling my shoes on as some of the guys folded the blanket up and some were picking up the trash they had on the beach. When everybody was packed and ready to leave the beach, we headed out. I find it kind of weird that some of the guys don't have shoes on. But then again, maybe they're just comfortable with being barefoot all the time. As we got closer to Emily's house, well I assume Emily's house, I felt the need to move faster. I couldn't explain it, like... I felt like I was being yanked and dragged closer to her house with step that I took.

When we got to the house, I practically bounded up the 4 steps of her front porch and walked in. Emily looked at me with a puzzled look for a moment before it turned into a look of realization. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Just then, a boy popped up in front of me.

"Hey. I'm Seth Clearwater and that's my sister Leah." Seth said to me. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head at him in understanding. I turned around to say hi to Seth's sister and was met with a beautiful woman. The way her short black hair framed her face and her strong features. She stood up and I raked my eyes down her voluptuous body to her long creamy legs and small feet. Then she turned around and looked me in the eyes and when I tell you I felt like I just got punched in my face, I mean it. Her eyes just hit me like a ton of bricks. they were fierce and filled with fire that made you want to look away but it also held compassion that made you want to stay entranced in them.

I couldn't help it. I had to know her. Everything about her. With one look, she became my everything. She kept me rooted to this world, and I liked it. I wanted it. I wanted her. I wanted her scent. I wanted her lips. I wanted her touch. I wanted her everything. For the first time in my life, I, Quil Atreara V, actually wanted a girl. Not a simple fling. I actually WANTED her to be MINE. And then it hit me.

I imprinted on Leah Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey... AKSQUARED here. I know that this is a Quil/Leah story but this is also an Embry/Bella story as well. So this next chapter is dedicated to our vampire-lover Bella and our Grey, Black-Spotted wolf Embry.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ. I GOT CHAPTER 2 AND THREE MIXED UP. I REPLACED CH2 WITH THIS CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION.**

* * *

It felt great to see my mom last weekend. But it felt slightly weird. When I left Forks, I felt this pull to go back and just stay there. But I just suppressed it. I know Edward saw what Alice's vision was, but I know that he didn't want me to worry.

Last year, Edward left me alone in the woods. That caused me to grow closer to Jake. But eventually Jake left me as well. At first, I didn't understand it. Then I met Sam and his cult of guys. Embry was with them. I couldn't explain it but when I saw Embry, I just felt this pull to be near him. It was the same kind of feeling I got when I was leaving Forks to head to FL for the weekend.

I've been trying to talk to Jake these past few weeks. I know that Jacob loves me but I just don't feel the same way and I know that I hurt him when I left to go to Volterra to save Edward. The Volturi wanted me to become a vampire and I wanted to become a vampire. The only thing stopping me was Edward. And I KNOW that when Jacob finds out, he's going to side with Edward on keeping me human. But it's not their choice. It's not anyone's choice but mine.

Edward pulled into the spot in the school parking lot and looked at me, "Do you regret going?"

I looked at him and shook my head, my lips pressed into a thin line, "Not at all. It was really good seeing my mom before you know... I become one of you."

Edward nodded and looked out of his window and sighed. I continued to look at him, "What is it?"

He turned his eyes back to me, "If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" He asked me and got out.

"Of course not," He answered his own question when I got out of the car as well. We walked to the front of the school and I now I know why he asked me to stay in the car. Jake was standing there, looking around. His tan skin stood out against all the pale-faced kids of Forks High School. Jacob turned around and when he spotted us, he made his way over to us. He stopped in front of Edward, sizing him up. He then looked at me before speaking.

"Where were you?" Jacob asked.

"I was out of town. I went to visit my mom in Florida." When I said that, Edward let out a choked laugh. I looked at him.

"He's wondering if you're still human."

I looked back a Jake and he just glared at Edward.

"What are you doing here?" Edward spoke up.

"I'm here to warn you. Of your kind coming on our land again."

"Again? What happened?" I butted in the conversation.

"Emmett and Paul... Had a misunderstanding. It's nothing to worry about." Edward answered me.

"Look at you. Trying to cover it up. Did you lie to get her out of town too?"

"Just leave," Edward said, getting in Jacob's face.

"She has a right to know. She's the one the red head wants," Jacob said. I looked at him in shock.

"Victoria?!" I blurted out. I looked at Edward, putting the pieces together, "Alice's vision. Okay... We're gonna talk about this. But you," I turned back to Jake, "why haven't you called me back?"

"I have nothing to say," He said and turned his back, as if dismissing me.

"Well I have tons. Hold on," I said and started to follow after him.

Edward reached out and grabbed my arm, "Bella, wait."

I turned around and looked at him, "Edward. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you... It's... It's him I don't trust."

I shrugged and turned back around and got on the back of Jake's motorcycle. He handed me a helmet and let out a small laugh.

"Hey, lose the grin Jacob. I'm just going for a ride," I said as I strapped the helmet on. I wrapped my arms around Jake and leaned into his back and he pulled out of the parking lot.

Jacob pulled up in front of the parking lot and shut off his bike. I gave him his helmet back and walked to the front of the house.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here? I mean, I am the vampire girl remember?"

Just then, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil(?!) came running out. I smiled at Embry and he smiled back, looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but look back. I was so entranced in them but the chorus of guys broke me out of it.

"Bella," They spoke in unison.

"Quil you to huh?" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Yup. Finally made the pack."

"Glad you're here Bella. Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue," Embry chipped in.

"I wish Bella would call," Paul said and he rubbed my shoulder, giving me a small shake as he mocked Jake.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call," Jared added, a piece of chicken(Wtf?) in his hand.

"Maybe I should call Bella," Embry said again.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up," Quil put his mocking two-cents in. Just then a chorus of laughter filled the air.

"Okay. You guys can shut up now," Jake said in a playfully aggravated voice.

A girl came out of the house dressed in a grey shirt and blue denim shorts and barefooted. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and had a headband in it to keep her bang out of her face. She stopped and looked at me.

"Bella this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter," Jake introduced us. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Hey. I'm sorry about your dad."

She nodded at me and gave me a small smile, "Thanks. But please don't bring it up. I'm just trying to cope right now."

I nodded in understanding. She smiled at Quil and he smiled back. I noticed a small hint of something. I couldn't put my finger on it. It's the same look Sam gives Emily. And Embry gives me.

"Later Bella. Nice meeting you," Leah said to me.

"Nice to meet you too," I said back and smiled at her. She smiled at me and walked off.

She seems nice. I think me and her can get along very well. Maybe even become friends. The only female friends I have are Jessica, Angela and Alice. 2/3 of those girls don't really come on the res and 1/3 of those girls will get killed if she even steps an inch on the res. So my friendships are slightly strained. But I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Emily call me name.

"Bella," Emily's voice rang out like bells in the wind. She came up to me and gave me a hug, "I was wondering when we were going to see your face around here again." I smiled.

"Well if Jacob stops being a butt-head to me and Edward stops being so controlling, I'll be on the res all the time." I replied back in a joking manner. The guys let out a laugh. Sam came walking down the steps of the porch and wrapped his arm around Emily. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her.

"Sam we good?" Jake asked. He nodded and spoke, his deep voice cutting through the air like a knife.

"We're good. She won't be getting through our lands anytime soon," The guys let out a cheer of laughter and victory as they ran off towards the woods.

I looked behind me and saw Leah looking at us. I smiled at her. She smiled and waved back before phasing into a wolf and then she was gone. I stared at the spot she was in, in question and shock. Leah was a shape-shifter?

Jake and I got back onto his bike and we rode to his house. I got off the bike and we started walking to his garage. Jake was wheeling his bike as we walked and I just had to ask.

"So when did Leah join the pack?" I asked him.

"Around when her dad died. Her younger brother Seth also phased. He's only 15. Sam has him staying at home but he's comping up a bit. I wish it was me that could stay home." Jake replied.

"Come on, don't be such a guy Jake."

"No. It's not a chick thing. It's a square thing. We all have to live the Sam-Emily-Leah-Quil love fest."

"So Sam dumps Leah for Emily and Leah starts dating Quil?"

"Sam hates himself for what he did to Leah. But Emily was the one. Just like Leah was the one for Quil and vice-versa."

I nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes it just... Chooses you."

"It's not just some crush Bella. Sam imprinted on Emily. Leah was bitter over it. Was a real bitch to us all before Quil came along. But Quil imprinted on her. He changed her whole world when he did."

I held back a small laugh, "Do I even want to know what that is?"

By the time I had asked that question, we had arrived at his garage. He looked at me hesitantly before speaking.

"It's like... When you see her, nothing else matters. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore... It's her. You'll do anything, be anything for her."

I nodded and looked at him from my perch on the bench, "Did you imprint?"

He looked at me longingly, "You'd know if I had."

I nodded in agreement, "So you're still you."

"And you're still you."

"Yeah," I paused for a moment, deciding that this is the perfect moment, "until graduation."

He looked up at me in shock.

"You knew this was coming Jake."

"Yeah. But not so soon. Not before you've even lived. Or before I could even..." He cut himself off and threw his motorcycle keys at the wall. The loud sound it made on impact made me jump.

"I thought... For a second... But he's got his hooks in you so deep."

"Edward didn't decide this. I did."

"Bella, you'd really be dead as one of them." I couldn't help but just look at him. It hurt me to know that Jake felt that way. I didn't even have the words to describe it.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." He looked at me, a look hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it." I shrugged it off and nodded.

"Just... Just forget it Jake," I said and headed inside. I said hello to Billy and pulled out my phone. I've had 5 texts from Edward.

One of them said, _'Bella I don't want you there.'_

Another one said, '_You need to get your ass off the res now. Let me know when you're near the treaty line so I can come and get you.'_

I just rolled my eyes. I'm really getting sick and tired of Edward always trying to protect me. It's like, I can't even breathe without him telling me I'm putting myself in danger.

I felt that way about Jake too. They both hover over me, trying to pin for my love. I love Edward and Jake is like a brother to me. But they're both going to lose me if they keep on fighting each other. I looked outside the window and noticed Quil and Embry making their way over to Jake's yard.

I caught Em's eye and I smiled at him. For some reason, Embry makes me feel all jittery inside. Like... He's like the breath of fresh air in the polluted air called Jacob and Edward. He didn't vie for my attention. But I can see the way he looks at me. He's attracted to me. He hadn't made it known to me, which I think is a good thing because I don't want to let him down like I had to do with Jacob.

I met them in the front yard and gave them a hug, Embry's hug lasting more than a friendly hug, but I didn't mind. Jake's hugs are too over bearing for me and Edward's just cold. Literally. So hugs filled with warmth and love are out of the question.

Embry went inside to talk to Jake so that just left me with Quil. He's a cool person to hang around once you get past his hard exterior. With Quil, it could go either way. You can get the side of him that's a player. Or you can get the Quil that doesn't give a fuck about your feelings. Luckily I got the player Quil. But I have seen people on the short end of the stick with Quil. And he is NOT the friendliest bean in the can.

I nudged his arm, "So... You and Leah, huh?"

He smiled and I swear I saw his eyes light up. He didn't even say anything. Just smiled off, oblivious to the world around him.

"I can see the way you look at her. It's the same look Sam gives Emily." Quil looked at me when I said that. His eyes softened as he spoke the next word.

"And the way Embry looks at you." I was shocked he said that, but I was foolish to think I was the only one who actually noticed. If Quil noticed, did the Jake know? What about the entire pack?

"They're talking about you, Bells."

"Yeah. I kind of figured. I'm kind of the talk of the town. Pale-Face Lover Swan," I let out a small laugh at my crude joke. Quil let out a choked laugh, a smirk falling on his lips.

We just sat there. In silence. Jake and Embry were still inside. They started arguing. I could hear them. I didn't hear everything. But I got bits and pieces.

_"Bella has a right... I imprinted on her," Embry yelled first._

_"She's mine..." Jake yelled back._

I looked at Quil, my eyes narrowed. It all makes sense. That pull I felt when I was leaving Forks for the weekend. Why Embry looks at me how Quil and Sam look at Leah and Emily. Why all I feel is warmth from Embry. I'm meant to be with Embry.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked Quil. He gave me a look, his lips in a thin line. He didn't say anything and he didn't have too. His look gave away his answer.

"It's whatever. I was bound to find out eventually," I said in a slightly pissed off voice and just sat there on the porch with him. Eventually, Jacob and Embry came out of the house.

"Guys, wait," I called out, "Em... Can I speak to you," I asked Embry and Jake just had a pained look on his face. Embry nodded and we walked to Jake's garage.

"I know."

"Bella... What are you-" Embry started and I cut him off.

"Embry... Don't play dumb. I know you imprinted on me. I can see the way you look at me. And I also heard you and Jake's yelling match." I looked him up and down a few times, biting my lip as I waited for him to respond.

Embry let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes. He looked like Sam when he did that. He turned his back to me for a moment before turning around and looking me in the eyes.

"Look Bells. I didn't mean for you to find out about this. But you have to understand, I just couldn't keep that a secret anymore. Do you know how many times I've spent the night under your window knowing full well that you don't even know that you're suppose to be mine? And then watching Jake and Edward fight over you. I mean I haven't been there exactly but Jake doesn't do a good job at keeping his thoughts about you away. Do you know how many times I hold back my thoughts of you because Jake's one of my best friends?"

I shook my head and just walked up to Embry and wrapped my arms around. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. It wasn't like Jake where he hugged me to death. Nor was it like Edward, cold and rigid. When I hug Embry, I feel complete. Like nothing else in the world matters. I knew Embry felt it too, his sigh let me know that.

"I'm sorry Bella. I never meant to drag you into this. Not like this," He mumbled against my neck. I nodded my head.

"It's okay Embry. I know you didn't. But we have to tell Edward."

"Yeah. I kind of figured that," He smiled. I laughed and he laughed along with me. That's what I like about Embry. With him, I can just be me. With Edward, I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. And with Jake, I have to be careful with what I say/do because I can be Emily in a second. But with Embry, I was... Me.

Jake eventually came back and he dropped me home. I wanted Embry to do it so that we had more time together but he had to patrol. So I said by goodbyes and came home. I opened the door to find my dad walking out of the living room, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, Edward could at least respect meal times," He spoke with a hint of sleep in it.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded, "Dad, I was with Jake."

"Oh... Good." Just then, the bell rang. I opened the door to see Edward with a crazed look in his eyes. He walked in. Sure... Just invite yourself in dude.

"Do you know how worried I was?" I was about to respond when he raised his hand, cutting my response off.

"Something's wrong," He said.

"Edward, that's just me."

"No. Like, somethings wrong." He sped up the stairs into my bedroom, me hot on his heels.

"Someone's been here," Edward said, my dream catcher that Jake gave me in his hand.

"Well, we can get Jake or Embry to check it out tomorrow so that they can alert their pack about it," I said back, getting my stuff together to take a shower.

Edward nodded and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and said goodnight before heading out to his car. I made my way into the shower, making sure to wash my hair. I even shaved the little hair that grew back.

I came out of the shower and got dressed in a shirt and pajama shorts and a pair of fuzzy socks. I blow dried my hair out and pulled it into a pony tail. I walked over to my window to shut it and close the curtains when a wolf caught my eye. It wasn't Jake because his fur was Russet. This wolf was grey. I grabbed my sweater and pulled on some boots and headed down stairs and to the edge of the woods. The wolf was still there when I got there.

"Embry?"

The wolf let out a huff, nodding his big head. I smiled and ran my hand through his grey coat.

"I have to get to bed. Will you been here in the morning when I wake up?"

The wolf let out a small whine, shaking his head. I scratched behind his ears, "It's okay. I'll try to come see you when I get out of school."

The wolf let out a yelp and gave me a dog-like smile with his tongue out and showing me all of his teeth. I laughed at the sight, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his big neck and placed a small kiss on the top of his snout, just above his nose. He let a small breath from his nose and I smiled at him.

"Goodnight Embry," I pulled away and head back inside. I went to my window and closed it, feeling slightly upset that he was no longer there. I turned out my light and crawled under the blankets, letting sleep consume me.


	3. Chapter 3

_I ran my hands up the sides of her torso, reveling in the soft feel of her luscious tan skin. I wanted to just grab her and slam her body against the wall, but I didn't. I had to control myself. Yeah, she's a wolf as well, but I'm stronger than her and I could easily over power her if I truly wanted to._

_She dragged her neatly clipped nails across my skin, causing me to hiss at the burning sensation of her breaking the very thin layer of my skin. My skin turned red where she cut me, but it didn't bother me. In fact, the marks were already healing itself for me to actually take major notice to it._

_I grabbed her shirt and tugged on it, my animal instinct kicking in as I literally tore the white garment off of her. I knew that she didn't have a bra on, I had noticed her nipples way before. I grabbed her legs and lifted her up, throwing her on the bed._

_I crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately, tugging her bottom lip in to my mouth. I sucked on her lip, making her supple lip plump and red from the sudden rush of blood in it. She pulled her lip in between her teeth and lightly nibbled on her lip. My arousal skyrocketed as I watched her do that._

_I placed my lips on her neck and sucked, leaving a pretty evident hickey on her neck. Feeling satisfied with my work, I moved my lips to the other side of her neck and placed my hands on her breasts, softly kneading her perfect mounds. I brushed the pads of my fingers across her nipples and she let out a moan. I detached my lips form her neck and kissed my way down her torso, stopping at her right breast. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it and continued to kneed her other breast with my right hand._

_She let out a breathless moan as she arched back. She ran her fingers into my hair and lightly tugged on my curly locks. I then switched breasts, this time leaving a hickey on her breast as my wolf longed to mark his mate._

_I pulled away from her breasts and kissed my way down her torso. I stopped at her pelvic area and undid her shorts. I pulled them down and was met with a black lace thong. She sat up and undid my cargo pants and pulled them down my legs, the khaki fabric hitting the floor with a soft thud. She then wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me back on the bed. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her into my lap, her hardened nipples brushing against my pecs. I grabbed the hem of her panties and tugged on it, shredding the sexy yet flimsy material._

_"Are you sure about this?" I asked the girl straddling my lap. She nodded at me._

_"Yeah. I'm sure. I want this," She responded back, her voice a hushed whisper. I nodded back at her and grabbed her hips and lifted them as I positioned myself at her entrance. She took the opportunity to lower her hips, letting my dick fill her. She hissed as her walls clamped around my member as they adjusted to my size. She placed her hands on shoulders and started moving her hips in an up and down motion. Her movements started off slow but they gradually began to quicken._

_"Quil," she threw her head back and moaned out loudly. When I heard that, I lost it. I grabbed her hips and slammed her onto her back, her body hitting the mattress with a thump and I placed my body weight on her and started pounding into her. I let out a small growl as my thrusts became more frantic than passionate and before I knew it, the inner wolf was starting to come out._

_"Quil, I'm about to cum," She let out in between moans and gasps at every thrust. I felt her walls tighten around my dick, knowing that she was close._

* * *

My eyes flew open at the sound of the alarm clock blaring out that insessive noise. Now that I'm a wolf, my hearing is WAY better and even in a deep deep dream, I can still hear it.

I sat up in bed and leaned against my headboard, although it was slightly difficult seeing as my dick was hard as a fucking rock at the moment.

I banged my head lightly against the wood, before letting out a sigh as I ran a hand in my tousled curls.

That's the 8th time in the last two weeks. I can't stop thinking about her. I have no idea if Leah's thinking about me as well, but I have to find out. I'm trying to get Sam to let me patrol with Leah so that I could actually make my move, but he said he wanted to wait a while for me to actually have my wolf thing under control.

Yeah... I know it sounds like Sam is cock-blocking but he's not. We already had a talk about how how he and Leah used to be a thing. I told him that I don't care about her past. If I cared about a girl's past, I never would have gotten with Lauren. Or Poppy. Or Sarah. Or Maya. Or almost any girl I've either bedded and/or dated. As long as Leah's willing to give us a chance then I'm all game. I don't give a fuck if it takes her 10 fucking years for her to actually decide what she wants, when she makes her decision, I'll be there to support her.

I got up out of the bed, pulled the sheets off and balled them up so that I can pop them into the wash before I head out to school. I grabbed my shower gel and towel and made my way to the bathroom. I felt relieved that no one was in the hallway at the time. It's kind of awkward to explain to mom why you're walking around with an erection at 6:30 in the fucking morning.

I took a 30 minute shower. 25 of those minutes consisted of me trying to stop myself from thinking of Leah, the source of my raging hard-on. I sighed and banged my head on the wooden dresser in my bedroom, really wishing I didn't have to start school again. Sam had me stay out for about 2 weeks so that I can learn to control my temper. Which is all good with me. But now I have to go back and at least TRY to catch up with everything. Good thing I had all the guys in school with me. Even thought Jared and Paul are a year ahead of Jake, Embry and I, it still feels good to know that I'm secure in school and out of school as well.

I got dressed in a burgundy sweater and faded jeans. I grabbed the sheets I had balled up earlier and popped them in the washer. The guys wouldn't be here for another hour so I had time to wash them and put them in the dryer before I had leave.

I walked into the kitchen to see a plate of food and a note next to it. I picked up a fork and ate my breakfast, not really bothering to read the note my moms left me. I balled the paper up and put it in my back pocket and put my plate in the dishwasher. Once that was done, I headed back to the laundry room in the basement. I put them in the dryer and waited for them to dry. I headed upstairs and brushed my teeth and pulled on my all black nikes. I decided to just sit in the living room and watch some TV while I waited for the guys to come.

I heard the honk of the truck outside and I ran up the stairs to get my bag, keys and phone. I smiled at myself in the mirror and ruffled my curls a bit before closing and locking my bedroom door. I heard the signature call that the pack has and I knew that they were growing impatient with me. I bounded down the steps and left the house, the front door slamming shut behind me.

I saw Paul leaned halfway out of the driver's side of the sleek grey truck. I gave him a hand shake and got into the backseat next to Jared and Embry. Jake was sitting in the passenger seat. I guess Paul picked him up first.

"You know, whoever called out to me, I heard you and was coming," I said as I looked out of the window.

"Sorry. We're running late and you were just slowing us down newbie," Jared replied back to me.

"Ehh..." I said back, shrugging it off. It wasn't really a big deal. I heard Embry's obvious cough from the other side of Jared and I rolled my eyes, knowing what the conversation was going to be this morning.

"Soo..." Jacob started, "Did you have another dream 'Quil-y'?" He asked me with a tease in his voice as he put emphasis on the "Quil-y" part. I growled. Quil-y was a nickname Leah gave me over the past 2 weeks and sine then, the guys call me that to get under my skin.

Hearing my growl, Embry laughed while speaking, "Ooo... I think you hit a nerve, Jake." The guys laughed after that and I just sat back and grumbled under my breath.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you. Are your dreams of Leah leaving you speechless?" Paul pipped in, causing another round of laughter to fill the car. Good thing he was just pulling into a parking spot in the school's parking lot. I hopped out the car and high-tailed my ass away from them, with no such luck of course. Jake can up on my left and clapped me on the back.

"Don't worry Quil. We're just playing with you. So chill," He spoke. Embry came up on my right and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. We don't need you to phase on your first day back to school."

I huffed back at them and went about my day. Most of my classes I had with either Jake or Embry. We all have 5th period lunch together but I'm a year ahead in Math and English so I take those classes with Jared and Paul. English was second to last period and Math was the last period of the day. So Paul, Jared and I are gonna meet Jake and Embry by the car in the parking lot.

We walked into math laughing, pushing each other and goofing off. Our English teacher let us out early so we were running about in the halls near our math class. Eventually, the bell rang so we headed into class. The teacher, Mr. Goodson, looked at us with narrowed eyes. I rolled my eyes and from the laughter I got from Paul and Jared told me that they saw the look Mr. Goodson was giving us. We sat all the way in the back. With our eyesight, there's no need for us to be all the way in the front. Jared could see the board clear as day. Even if the teacher wrote in microscopic letters and placed the board 15 football fields away, Jared could read it as if it was right in front of his face.

Because of his highly enhanced eyesight, we call him Binoculars. Paul was the strongest, Leah was the fastest and I had the best hearing. I could hear for miles. Which is why I need to get a new alarm clock. I'm going to end up smashing that piece of shit one day and it's an antique alarm clock so I really don't want to hear my mom's mouth about me breaking it.

We were all sitting there in the back row just chilling. I was wiggling my pencil in between my fingers and was slouched in my chair. One leg was under the desk one was in the walk way. I mean, my leg wasn't stretched out. Not at all. It was bent, just... Not under my desk. There was this guy that had came in late. His name was Jacion ( Pronounced Jason ). He walked up to me and just stood there, looming; or at least trying to loom; over me. I stopped playing with my pencil and placed it down after he stood there for a good 4 minutes. I sat up and looked at him.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You can get the hell out of my seat."

"Oh really? This is your seat?"

He nodded at me, his eyes resembling slits, "Yeah. It is. Now get your ass up 'fore I make you."

I down right laughed in his face, speaking to him when I was finally able to compose myself, "Dude... You came in late. You're the last person who should be complaining about a fucking seat. And I'm the last dude you want to threaten and piss off."

Jacion grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to his face, "Look you little shit, I'm not in the mood so just get the fuck out of my seat." He tried and when I say tried, I mean he TRIED to toss me aside. But me being a wolf and a fighter, I know how to use my strength to my advantage. I put all my weight to my feet, allowing the Earth to do it's wonderous magic called gravity.

When he couldn't lift me anymore, he dropped me. I caught myself, keeping myself on my feet. Getting tired of this, I just sat back down, not caring about Jacion. Jacion grabbed and yanked the seat out from under me and I practically fell and busted my head open.

I flew up in his face, my eyes narrowing into small lines. How much I wanted to punch this guy, you would never know. But, I knew with my strength and anger, I might end up breaking this poor kid's head.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I yelled out in his face.

"You are," Jacion said back to me, "your little bitch ass is in my fucking seat." The next thing I know, Jacion's girlfriend come walking up to us and starts to get all in my face. She started yelling at me. I'm so mad that I don't even give a fuck about what she's saying. I growled at her, my eyes glaring her down.

"Stacy, this is NOT your issue. So get the fuck. Out. Of. My. Face," I stated, trying to stay calm. She raised her hand and her palm connected with my face. At that moment, I literally, lost it.

I growled, my vision getting hazey. I clenched my fists, resisting the urge to just knock this fucking kid out. But I couldn't find myself being able to calm down. I started snarling and my breathing quickened with every inhale of air that I took in. I felt 2 pairs of hands grab me and carry me out, against my will of course. But judging by the strength they had, I'm guessing it was Paul and Jared.

The next thing I knew, we were in the parking lot. Jared made me stay in the car while Paul got our bags and Jared got Embry and Jake. I didn't really care. I sat in the passenger seat with the seat laid back and the cool air blasting out of the AC ducks. I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths, trying to think of things to keep me calm. Just then I thought of my mom. She'd kick my ass if she found out I almost phased in the middle of my classroom. On the first day back to add the icing on top of the cake.

Which reminds me...

I reached back and took the little piece of paper from this morning out of my back pocket. I unballed it and looked at the neat script my mother has.

_'Council meeting today. So Leah will be over for dinner. She's cooking for you. Behave and be nice to her._

_Mom ~'_

Instantly, my mind was flooded with images and thoughts of Leah. Her luscious hair. Her tan skin. Her long legs that I want wrapped around me while I making sweet love to her. Those hands I want to roam over my body. GOD HELP ME!

"Looks like little Quil-y's having another dream guys," Embry said, a roar of laughter following after. I growled and opened my eyes to see guys seated in the car. They didn't have the doors closed cause they knew I'd hear them shut and I'd wake up. I pulled my seat up and the guys got situated in the back. As soon as the last door shut, Paul was pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the dirt road to Emily's house.

We got there in less than 20 minutes. We let out the signature yelp to let Sam and/or Emily we was here and headed inside the house.

"Hey boys. How was school?" Emily asked us.

"Well..." Jake trailed off. Jared and Paul caught Jake and Embry up to speed on what happened in math class today. And when Sam heard Jake trail off, he looked up from his perch on the couch.

"Quil, you wanna do the honors?" Embry said quietly as the guys walked to the table and sat down. Sam turned his eyes to me and glared, practically ordering me with his eyes to blurt it out.

"Uhh... I almost phased in the middle of math class?" I stated hesitantly with a small question at the end. Sam just huffed and rubbed his eyes.

"I... I don't even want to know," He replied back and walked over to the table.

"Well my mom and granddad are going to a council meeting tonight so Leah is coming over to my house. So I'm gonna run a patrol and head home," I said and began to take my burgundy sweater and black sneakers and left them by the door.

"Okay," Sam said back. I turned around and walked out of the house to the edge of the woods. I can understand why Paul, Sam and Jared like to be barefoot. The feeling of the Earth under my feet helps my wolf feel connected to it's surroundings. I pulled my pants and boxers off and left them by the edge of the woods. I relaxed my body and in a matter of seconds, I felt the rush of heat flow through me as I phased into a wolf. I shook my chocolate fur out and began my patrol around the res. I knew I wasn't alone, Seth's thoughts were pretty loud and clear. Eventually, he noticed I was there, the kid must have been to wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_**Seth:** -Hey Quil-_

_**Me:** -Hey.-_

_**Seth:** -So your mom told you about the council meeting tonight?-_

_**Me:** -Yeah. Your sister's suppose to come over tonight. Why are not coming over?-_

_**Seth:** -Oh, I'm gonna chill at Jake's house.-_

_**Me:** -Ahh... So why is your sister coming over to my house?-_

_**Seth:** -Uhh.. That was actually Leah's idea. She suggested going over there. You know she's spent the last week and a half dreaming about you. Woke me up half the time.-_

When Seth said that to me, I practically died with happiness. My imprint was thinking of me as well. Just then, all the dreams I've had of Leah flooded to the front of my mind.

_**Seth:** -Ughh... GROSS. Please. Keep that stuff away from me. I REALLY don't want to see what you dream of doing to my sister.-_

I let out a wolf-like chuckle. Seth was so sensitive when it came to his sister. But that's a good thing as well. Seth decided to patrol with me in case we came across any vampires.

We didn't. But it began to get dark and I knew Leah would be showing up at my door and I didn't want her to be sitting on my porch waiting. I trotted alongside Seth as we made our way back to his house. When Seth walked, he had a small bounce to his trot as his tail swished back and forth. He looked back at me and huffed out a goodbye before phasing and heading inside his house.

I turned around and made my way deeper into the woods in case someone was camping out in the woods. I managed to make it back to my house without any danger but when I reached the edge of the trees, I noticed a small car in front of my house. I inhaled and noticed it was Leah's scent that filled the air. I caught her eye and she got up off the porch steps and made her way to me. I towered over her, even in my wolf form. She stopped in front of me and I lowered my head, rubbing my large nose against her skin, inhaling her scent. She ran her hand through my chocolate fur. My wolf purred in delight as she petted me. I guess she heard me purr because she let out a small laugh.

"Hello to you too Quil-y."

I pulled away and walked into the trees phasing and pulling on the shorts and I kept in the bushes. I quickly made my way back over to Leah and she smiled at me, her eyes lighting up at the sight of me. She met me halfway, practically running into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me, inhaling her scent as I rested my head in the crook of her neck. We pulled away from each other and made our way to the house, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ. I GOT CHAPTER 2 AND THREE MIXED UP. I REPLACED CH2 AND THIS IS CHAPTER 3. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION.**


	4. Chapter 4

AKSQUARED here. So I've been writing in Quil's POV for the last two chapters. So this chapter is in Leah's POV.

* * *

We walked into Quil house hand-in-hand. The silence rang in the air, my shoes making soft tapping noises with every step I took. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets.

"What do you want for dinner Quil-y?" I asked him. He came walking into the kitchen, pulling a shirt over his head. It was a plain grey shirt and grey plaid pajama bottoms.

Quil had shrugged, "It doesn't matter. As long as you cook it, it'll taste good."

"And what if I burn the food?"

Quil looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Then I'm going to ban you from my kitchen." I let out a laugh and he laughed with me. I pulled out some noodles, tomato sauce and some uncooked hamburger meat. I put the ingredients on the table and looked at him.

"Do you mind spaghetti? I know it's simple but it's quick to make and can fill up both up."

Quil looked up from his phone for a minute and nodded before typing something on his phone and putting it on the counter. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a small island with stools. Quil pulled one out and sat in it, watching me as I cooked. I put a big pot on the stove filled with water and set it to boil and pulled out a frying pan and put the hamburger meat in it. I turned on the fire and started to cook the meat. I added some seasoning to give it a little flavor as well.

Eventually, the water began to boil so I put the noodles in the pot of boiling water with just a small touch of oil to keep the noodles from sticking to the pot and to each other. I also added some salt so that the noodles don't taste dry and plain. By then, the meat had finished cooking so I added the pasta sauce into the frying pan with the meat and mixed it in, adding some seasoning to the sauce as well.

As I finished the spaghetti, Quil was pulling out two plates, forks and cups and washing them all off before setting them on the counter next to me. I grabbed one plate and filled it up for him, putting some sauce on top. I handed him the plate and he dug in, letting out a sigh of happiness.

"I'm guessing I didn't burn the food," I spoke, laughing at my small joke. Quil made a disagreeing sound as he ate.

"Not at all," He said in between chews. I nodded and sat next to him, digging in myself. After eating, Quil and I cleaned up the kitchen and I packed a plate for Seth. I know he loves my food and I know that he'll be hungry when he gets home. Since it was only 7:00, we decided to watch a movie in his room since they didn't have a DVD player in the living room. We choose 'Underworld: Evolution'.

Quil sat on the bed, his back leaned up against the headboard with me practically in his lap, curled up against him. Halfway through the movie, Quil placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and placed a kiss on his neck, lightly nipping at his jaw line. He groaned and grabbed my chin, lifting it so that he could place a kiss on my lips.

I welcomed it, liking the feeling of his lips against mine. The only guy I've ever been with was Sam and that was only once. Quil grabbed my legs and leaned me back, my back hitting the bed as he climbed on top of me, the kiss getting deeper. I ran my hands up his shoulders and across the top of his back before resting them at the base of his neck, locking my fingers in the small hairs of the back of his neck. Quil ran his hands up my legs and at the moment, I was glad that I had shaved while in the shower this morning.

Quil broke the kiss and moved to my neck, which I also welcomed. I exposed my neck to him, letting out a purr of pleasure as he kiss, nipped and licked at my neck and collar bone.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled on it, wanting to remove it. Quil caught my drift and pulled away from me, lifting his shirt up and off his body. He placed his weight back on me, his shirt falling to the floor. I ran my hands along his muscular back, liking the way his body felt.

Quil grabbed the edge of my shirt and pushed it up and lowered his head. He placed small kisses on my abdomen and I let out a small laugh. He kissed his way back up to my lips and kissed me, lightly nibbling on my lip as he did so.

I let out a soft moan and broke the kiss. I nibbled on his earlobe and he hissed in pleasure. Quil lifted my shirt up and pulled it off of me. I lifted my arms to make the job easier. Once it was off, it fell to the floor, my bra soon following it.

I locked my legs around his waist and flipped us over, allowing me to be the one on top. I kissed my way down Quil's torso, lightly flicking his nipple with my tongue. I earned another groan from him and did a little happy dance in my head.

I continued my kisses down his torso, making sure to lick every inch of skin my lips touched. I placed a small kiss on his pajama pants, right where I know his dick is. That earned another groan from him. I then grabbed the hem of his pants and tugged on them. He lifted his hips up and I pulled them off of him, the plaid material fall to the floor with the other discarded items, leaving Quil in only his boxers.

I slid my hand into his boxers and ran my fingers over his dick, noticing that he was already hard. I tugged on his boxers and pulled those off of him as well, and went back to work. I wrapped my small hand around his large member and began to slowly pump my hand in a continuous motion. Quil let out a grunt as I did so.

I placed a small kiss to the head of Quil's dick, lightly trailing my tongue across the tip. He let out a small hiss and I smiled. I moved my mouth away from his dick and placed a small kiss on his abdomen. I then kissed my way back up to his neck, letting him know that I was just teasing him.

When he realized that I was just teasing him, Quil let out a growl and grabbed my legs, flipping us back over, putting me under him once again.

Quil quickly placed his mouth on my breasts, kissing, sucking and nipping on my erected nipples. I let out a small moan of pleasure, wanting him to continue. He left small hickeys on my breasts that will surely be covered by my shirt when I put it back on.

Quil practically ripped my shorts off and dropped them into the pile of clothes and placed his lips back on me. He kissed his way down my chest, his face resting on my hips. He rubbed his nose against my womanhood, licking my underwear, causing me to let out a moan. He pushed my underwear aside and slid a finger inside of me, slowing pumping his hand in and out; another finger shortly joining the single digit in finger-popping me.

My walls tighten around his fingers, coating his fingers in my cum. He pulled his fingers out my me and licked his fingers clean. He then pulled my underwear off and grabbed my legs, positioning his self at my entrance. He lowered his hips, pushing his large member inside of me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. While I'm not a virgin, I'm not a loose pussy chick either so it's gonna hurt.

Quil waited a moment for me to adjust to his size. After a few moments, I wiggled my hips, letting him know it's okay for him to continue. He began with slow but slightly rough thrusts, which I liked. It felt good. I ran my hands over the top of his back shoulders, locking my fingers in his hair.

Eventually, he quickened his pace, making me let out an occasional moan. I even moaned out his name. After that, his grip on my legs tightened and he began to pound into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper inside of me.

Quil placed his head in the crook of my neck, placing a small kiss on my skin. He nipped at my neck leaving a small bite mark there, but not deep enough to leave a permanent mark.

I licked his ear and he bit me again, this time deeper than before but again, not deep enough to leave a mark. Apart of me likes when Quil bites me. It's a sign of domination and even thought I like to be the dominator, it felt good to know that he likes to be the top dog as well.

He slipped a hand between our bodies and rubbed my clit as he continued to thrust into me, causing me to dig my nails into his scalp, biting my lip as I came. Feeling satisfied with my climax, he came as well, his sperm shooting into my uterus.

I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and he pulled out of me and rested his body on top of mine. He placed his head right above my heart and I played with his soft, curly hair. Sleep soon came, filling the air around us as I feel into a deep dream filled with Quil.

* * *

I woke up to see the bed empty. I narrowed my eyes, feeling slightly used. Got up and slipped my clothes on from yesterday. I poked my head out of the door and peered into the hallway. Seeing no one, I tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom. Once there, I opened the bathroom door to be met with a towel, rag, toothbrush, a bar of soap, a change of clothes that was obviously Quil by the scent and a note.

_'Lee,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but I had to get up early and head to class. I'll see you later when I get home. I love you,_

_xX Quil-'_

I smiled at the note and put it back down on the bathroom counter. I listened to see if anyone was home and they wasn't. So I stripped my clothes off and turned the shower on. I grabbed the rag and bar of soap and jumped in the shower, reveling in the warm water. I washed away all of the physical evidence of what happened last night as I thought of Quil.

I got out of the shower, toweled off and pulled the clothes Quil left for me, on. I walked back to his room and put the towel and rag into his hamper and put the bar of soap on his dresser. I quickly brushed my teeth and and finger combed my hair before pulling my shoes on and leaving the house,grabbing my phone on the way out.

I got in my silver Lexus and drove home, taking my time in getting there. Once home, I walked into the house and began to clean up a bit. I knew that Seth wasn't home and neither was my mom. She usually spent her time with Charlie, my dad's best friend. My dad, Charlie and Billy often went fishing together so they were really close so I can understand why my mom eventually gravitated to Charlie when he passed away.

It was Friday, which means that tonight is the night that I have to cook for the pack and imprints. I went up to my bedroom, changed into a pair of blue jean capris, a light pink shirt and light pink flats with bows on the top and ankle straps.

I grabbed a blue jean jacket and combed out my hair before putting a soft pink headband in my hair. I grabbed my black bag off my bed and put my keys, wallet, keys and phone charger in there. I also put my brush and some lotion and a pack of gum and some pink lip gloss. Having everything packed, I locked my bedroom door and left my house, locking that door as well. I got in my car and sped off the dirt road to Emily and Sam's house.

I pulled up in front of the house and got out and walked up the porch. Emily, Rachel and Sam were sitting in the living. I sat down on the couch with Rachel while Sam and Emily sat in the love seat.

"Hey guys," I said softly.

"Hey Leah. We've been waiting for you. It's 11:00 am, you were suppose to be here an hour and a half ago," Rach said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry. I over slept. Are you guys ready to leave now?" I asked them. Emily nodded her head and got up off the couch. She had on a white shirt under a thin black sweater and pair of white shorts. She paired it with white sandals. She had her hair up in a doughnut ring and her forever bang out, framing her face. That style looked pretty on her.

Rachel had on black skinny jeans, a pair of black oxfords and a black top, short sleeve button up shirt. She paired that with an all white bow tie necklace and a simple ponytail.

We walked out the house and I got in the passenger seat while Rachel got in the driver seat and Emily sat in the back in the middle seat.

"Soo... How was your night Lee?" Em asked expectantly. I shrugged at her, hiding my smile. Rach pulled onto the highway leading to Port Angeles.

"Come on, spill the beans. Did you and my cousin have sex?" Rach asked. **[AN: Yes. They are cousin for those of you that didn't not know.]** She must have sensed my hesitation to answer because she smiled at me.

"I knew it!" She had exclaimed victoriously. I playfully rolled my eyes at her before Em butted back in.

"Was it good? Did you like it?" She asked, wanting to know all the details. I nodded my head at her.

"Yes. And that's all I'm going to tell you." Em and Rach gave me a pout and ended that discussion there, quickly switching to a different topic; the car filled with laughter and small talk.

We arrived in Port Angeles hopping center and quickly found a parking spot near the entrance and exit of the supermarket.

We each grabbed a cart and headed inside. By the time we went through all the isles, our carts were packed with food and knickknacks. I was glad that my mom got me a job at the hospital in Forks. Although it was slightly awkward to work with Dr. Cullen, the pay was good. I only work 5 days out of the week. This week I have Tuesday and Friday off and next week I have Saturday and Sunday off. And it just switches back and forth every week.

I paid for enough food to last 3 months but knowing Seth, he'll eat most of this stuff before the month was over. Because it was so much food, we had the food delivered to our houses and left after paying the due balance.

By the time we were done, it was only 1:00 pm so we decided to walk around the mall a bit. I got me a new bag from Juicy Couture. It was all black leather and on the inside it had a intricate design. It was on sale so Emily prompted me to get it. She told me if I don't get it, she's going to buy it and give it to me.

Rachel and Emily also got new bags but Rachel's was white and Emily's was a soft pink. We got some new clothes and I picked out some stuff for Seth because he's been asking mom to take him to get more clothes and she hasn't had time. I got him 5 shirts, 8 pairs of pants, some boxers, socks, sweaters and 2 pairs of sneakers. I also got Quil some more sweaters as well.

Em did a little shopping for Sam and Embry and Rach did some for Paul and Jake. And we all put some money together to get some stuff for Jared and also brought a bag for Kim so that they don't feel left out.

We spent about 2 1/2 hours in the mall and walked to the car to head home. This time Emily drove and I sat in the back with Rachel in the passenger seat. I was sitting with my feet across the seat and my back to the door as I was on my phone.  
Quil must have put his number in my phone before he left for school so now me and him are texting. **[****AN: I don't feel like writing out a text log. xD]**

I told him that I love him and that I'll see him later. He was already out of school by the time we got back to Forks and the guys were waiting for us at the house. We had all the food sent to Em's and I told Rachel that I would help take her stuff home and then take my food home.

We got out the car with all the bags and the guys just stood there, looking crazy. We handed out the bags and the guys thanked us for it. Seth bugged the living daylights out of me for all the stuff he got, saying that this was long over due. I couldn't agree more. Rachel, Jake, Paul and I packed her food into Paul's truck. Turns out he drove to school so he's going to take her food home for her.

When they drove off, I packed my food into my car and drove home with Seth and Quil. Everyone else will be over later. Em and Bella are going to be coming over earlier to help me cook for the pack.

After everything was packed up and put away, I sat down in the kitchen, waiting for Em and Bella. Emily lived up the street and Embry was picked Bella up and bringing her here. He finally told her, but I think Jake's not happy about it. He's been moping around for a little bit and I'm pretty sure Edward doesn't know either. But hey, that's not really my business.

Seth went up to his room and Quil came and sat next to me on the couch. He looked at me and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Do you wanna go for a walk really quick?" I looked at him when he asked that. Is he going to break up with me? Well... We were never really together to actually break up. But I nodded my head yes and got up and followed him out back.

We walked for a bit before he stopped and looked at me, "Look Leah. I like you. I really do."

"But..?" I asked, knowing there's a 'but' coming along.

Quil sighed and continued, "But... I want more. Leah. I want you to be mine. So... Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I looked at him in shock. I had no word to say. I was just happy. I nodded and jumped into his arms, smiling at him.

"Yes," I said softly and I placed my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him smirk against my skin. I pulled away a bit and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which he returned.

"We have to get back, Embry and Bella just showed up," He said when we broke the kiss. I nodded at him. I heard the crunch of feet against the round and knew that he was right. We walked back to my house and I greeted Bella with a hug. She hugged me back and we quickly got to work on cooking. Emily showed up about 10 minutes later she too, joined us and we made a kitchen full of food. I pray to god for him to have mercy on us during Thanksgiving.

The food was done at about 7:50 pm and we all ate. Since it was Friday night, we all decided to watch a movie so we picked a comedy. The night was filled with laughter, jokes, candy and other fun things.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Because Eclipse takes place in June; If you think about it she graduates in the movie and Graduation time is June so the movie is; most likely; set in June. And if it's not then the first 4 chapters of my story takes place in June. This chapter will take place approximately 1 month later. So this chapter is set in July. Another thing. I am aware that in the movie and book it is stated that the new born arm comes in 4 days post the graduation party, but not in this story. It just won't fit the time line I have envisioned. I also would like to apologize for the long wait on the update my loves. But the wait... IS OVER! **_

* * *

_5 weeks Later; July 26: Bella's POV_

It's been a month since Embry told me; well was forced to tell me; that he had imprinted on me. And over that month, we've grown slightly closer. Seeing as Edward is scared that I'll get hurt, because according to him "The wolves have no control", it's sort of hard for me to be on the res most of the time. When Jacob kissed me that night and I broke my wrist punching his face, Edward's been really hovering over me whenever I tell him I'm going on the res.

So since I'm barely on the res, although more than I was before, and Embry's always patrolling because he's on Summer Vacation and the threat of the new born army coming, it's still hard for us to get together. So because we haven't really been hanging out lately, I invited Embry over for dinner and told Edward to stay away from my house.

Right now, I was at the store picking out things to cook for dinner. Embry told me that his favorite food is Baked Ziti. I had the sauce at home so all I had to do was get regular and mozzarella cheese, a pan and the Ziti noodles. I also picked up some frozen garlic bread to put in the oven as well because I like garlic bread. I paid for the stuff and walked out to my car after receiving my change. I got in my truck and put my bag on the seat next to me.

I had told Embry that my dad was going to be with Jake's dad, Billy and Sue but if Charlie ends up coming home for dinner to not be weirded out. He told me it was fine. The first time Embry had met my dad, it was when him and Jake came over to sniff out that scent Edward caught in my room a month ago. Alice said that the newborn army will be here in about 2 weeks, which is why Embry's been patrolling a lot. They want to make sure that there wasn't any stray vampires in the area and also the Cullens are suppose to help them learn how to fight newborns.

I've been there a few times and Edward keeps me in sync with everything and he says things are fine. And since the battle's in 2 weeks, I want to be able to get as much time with Embry as I can.

When I got home, my dad's cruiser and Billy's truck was in front of the house. I got out my truck, pulling my bag out with me and headed inside the house. Dad and Billy were sitting at the table while Sue moved about in the kitchen, wiping the counter, stove and table with a rag to clean it off. I'm guessing they had just ate something, but then again, they probably didn't. I made my way into the kitchen, placing my bag on the counter.

"Hey Bells," My dad said when he saw me. I turned around and smiled at him as I leaned against the counter.

"Hey. Are you 3 still going fishing?" My dad shared a look with Billy before he shook his head no.

"Is your friend still coming over?" My dad asked in return.

"What friend?" Billy asked.

"Yes. He is. And we're talking about Embry."

"Embry? Why would he be over here?" Billy asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Because, I invited him over," I said softly as I turned around and washed my hands in the sink.

"Ahh," Billy said back as I began to get to work with cooking the Baked Ziti. I knew they were staring at me, I could feel it. It got too over bearing that I turned around and looked at them, my eyes slightly narrowed and my lips pressed into a thin line.

"What... What are you guys looking at?" My dad and Billy shared a look with each other before looking back at me, both of them shaking their heads.

"Nothing Bells. But I'm gonna head over to Billy's. We're gonna head out to fish tomorrow morning with Old Quil. You know you're always welcomed to tag along Bells." Charlie smiled at me. I returned it with a small smile of my own.

"Dad...? No..."

He nodded his head in a defeated manner and grabbed his bag that was sitting on the floor next to his chair. He walked over to me and kissed my head. He placed his bag on Billy's lap and wheeled him out, the front door shutting behind them. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw the time.

5:30 pm.

Embry'll be here at 7 pm since he gets off of patrol at 6:45. Which left me an hour to cook. Perfect. I began to get to work, Sue helping out a bit with the garlic bread. I like cooking with Leah and Sue. They move so flawless in the kitchen. As does Emily. Which is why me, Leah and Emily are the ones to cook all of the big dinners for the pack. And so far, the pack has gotten bigger over the month. It went from 10 wolves to 15. There was now Brady and Collin. They're both 15, joining Seth as the youngsters of the pack. But all three of them sure can eat; just like the other guys. And the other 3 are Mitchell, Lucas (Luke) and Logan. Those 3 are brothers and Luke and Logan are twins. Mitch is 20 and Logan and Luke are 17.

I got to work with putting the pot of water on the stove to boil and put the frying pan on the stove as well so that I can fry the meat. Once that was done, I placed the meat in the frying pan as Sue sat at the table and began shredding the cheese for the Baked Ziti. It was quiet in the room, the only sound being made was the sizzling of the cooking meat. It wasn't uncomfortable though. I actually liked cooking in silence. Before, I hated it because it gave me time to think about Edward while he was gone. But with him back, Jacob and me friends still and Embry starting to make his way into my life more often, there was less for me to actually ponder and think about. But now... I liked the silence... I welcomed it. It was like, a breath of fresh air for me, not like Embry though. Every time I'm with him, I feel like cool water just washes over me and clings to me. I also know that it's the imprint that makes me feel that way, but at the same time, a part of me WANTS it that way.

I told Embry that later on down the line, there will be more than just a friendship or sibling relationship. I told him, but not just him, myself, I told myself that Embry will be the one I will eventually settle down with. Had you asked me if I wanted to be a vampire a month ago, I'd've said yes in less than a heartbeat. Ask me that now, I'll tell you that's not who I'm suppose to be. That's not the world I belong in. I thought I did. But that's because Edward was one. I wanted to be everything he was. He used to be my breath of fresh air. He still is. But Embry is that big intake of air I get in my lungs every time he's around me. It's exciting. It's exhilarating and I, Isabella Marie Swan, love it. And wouldn't change it for the world.

Sue's voice brought me out of my deep thoughts and I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said softly as I stirred the meat around and added in some seasonings.

"I said, why is Embry coming over now? You two never used to hang out."

I turned a questioning yet shocked look in her direction, not really sure what to reply back to her, "Well, Embry imprinted on me and the newborn battle is coming in 2 weeks. So since then, Embry's been patrolling up and down the res and training with Edward and his family and we just want to get some time together before the battle. Also, we kind of need to come up with a way for us to tell Edward."

I'm not exactly sure if I answered her question but she seemed slightly satisfied with my answer. And with that, it went back to silence. I put the noodles into the boiling water and the sauce into the pan with the cooked meat and added some flavoring to the sauce. I then sat down at the small round table with Sue, looking out the kitchen window. When I looked out the window, I saw him. Embry. His brown eyes and grayish-black furred head peaking out of the neck of the woods. He then turned his head in a different direction, as if something caught his attention. I saw something flash by and then stood in front of Embry, a lean back blocking my view. I knew automatically that it was Edward and I got up and ran outside, making sure to yell over my shoulder at Sue to watch the food.

_Embry's POV_

I let out a soft 'huff' as I felt the wind rush past me and into my fur as I ran around the boarders of the Reservation. I'm on patrol with Quil and Leah at the moment and they're acting all love-y dove-y and stuff. But that didn't matter. My mind was filled with pictures of Bella. When I first imprinted on Bella, I was scared to tell her because I though that she would have pushed me away. But she didn't and now, I wish I had told her sooner. Maybe then she wouldn't have went through all the pain that she did.

I kept on running around the boarders as the time began to fly by. It was about 5:45, 6:00 pm-ish, judging by the position of the sun. I decided to make my way over to Bella's house. I just wanted to see her. I would see her later on seeing as she cooking for me but I hadn't seen her all week and talking on the phone was not enough for my wolf to be satisfied. I watched her for about 10 minutes but she didn't notice me. Not until she sat down and looked out the window. She looked at me. Her beautiful eyes slightly darkened. She smiled at me and I wanted to just phase and wrap my arms around her. But I have to finish the rest of my shift.

_**Quil:** -Go. We'll cover your end.-_

_**Leah:** -Besides, it's kind of weird for us that you're here.-_

Quil let out a grunt of agreement. I mentally smirked and shook my head, and began to make my way back into the deep trees but a figure stopped in front of me. Blocking my view of Bella. Edward... I narrowed my eyes, knowing full well that even thought I can take him on, this stink ass bastard can still hear my thoughts. I growled at him, standing up to my full height of 7 ft and 3 in. In my wolf form, I'm a foot taller than my regular height so my wolf easily towered over Edward.

"Edward.." I heard Bella's sweet melodic voice. He turned to her, allowing me to get a view of her as well. She blinked a few times, trying to catch her breath seeing as she was running.

"Edward.. What are you doing?" She asked him. He had no answer for her. He just turned to look back at me. And then it hit me. I began to think of every naughty thing about Bella that I could, knowing that he could hear my thoughts and it would provoke him. I huffed, inching my way back a little bit so that if I needed to lunge at this bitch, I could.

"You should really hear the things he thinks about you Bella. It's vile and disgusting. You better stay away from my mate Embry."

_**Me:** -You're mate. Pfft...-_

I began to show him every conversation Bella and I had. From the first time I imprinted, to when she found out, to that same night she kissed me on the nose in wolf form, every hug, every touch, every single moment I've had with Bella over the last 5 weeks cam flowing out, like water in a broken dam.

It made Edward upset and he growled at me. I growled back louder and snaped at him, a loyd raor filling the area. I calmed down a bit, I didn't want to attract people here. edward must have felt the same way because he calmed down and took a few steps back from me. He turned to Bella, a mixed look of hurt and shock on his face.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me he imprinted on you?"

"What was I suppose to say Edward? 'Hey, a wolf imprinted on me and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making babies that could possible hunt your kind and kill them'?"

I let out a small wolf-like laugh. I'm sorry but this shit is just funny. If this smug bastard wasn't a mind reader, I'd have been jumped on that ass just for endangering my imprint. I stalked back and forth, trying to find the best way to lunge without hurting Bella. I found none so I just continued to paste back and forth.

Bella sensed my protectiveness and moved to my side. I cured up next to her, rubbing my furried face into the crook of her neck. She leaned into the embrace and rubbed the fur on my neck, her small pale hands sent chills down my spine.

Edward reached out a hand to Bella and tried to pull her away from me, I growled and snapped at him, getting inbetween them in a defensive stance in front of Bella.

_**Me:** -You touch my mate and I'll RIP. YOU. APART.-_

"This is not your land, you kill me and my family will come after you." Edward said.

_**Me:** -Let them, I'll rip them to shreds as well. And if they do come on our lands, your family will have to fend off 14 other wolves to get to me, so let them try. We haven't killed any blood suckers lately.-_

"Edward, just leave. All your doing is causing problems. You two don't need to be against eachother. You have a battle to fight in 2 weeks. Cut it out. Go home and chill." Bella's voice spoke out.

Just then, a 7 ft chocolate wolf and a 6ft 8 white-ish cream wolf stepped out of the woods. Quil and Leah came to back me up, just like I told Edward they would. Leah snapped at Edward, daring him to try something. Quil just pasted back and forth behind his mate, ready to protect her if need be.

_**Leah:** -Go ahead punk, and see if I don't shred you where you stand.-_

Leah had a small laugh to her threat. She enjoys this, I know that she does. Edward backed up and made his way back into the woods behind Bella's house.

Quil, Leah and I phased in the woods and came out dressed. Quil had on baggy khaki colored cargo pants and I had on brown colored baggy cargos. Leah had on a simple pair of denim shorts and a black tank top.

We walked back inside, Bella tucked under my arm and Quil carrying Leah on his back. We headed into the kitchen, making sure to say hello to Sue. Quil and I sat at the table while Leah and Bella worked with Sue.

_Leah's POV:_

I hopped onto Quil's back, softly kissing his neck and his carried me into Bella's house. I knew my mother was there, I could smell her from in the yard. We headed into the kitchen and Quil put me down.

"Hey mom," I smiled at her.

She turned to me and smiled back, "Hello sweet pea."

I walked over to the skin and washed my hands, "What are you making Bella?"

"Baked Ziti and Garlic Bread."

"Ooo... Can I help?" Bella nodded at me. I turned off the pots and got the pan out. I drained the noodles out and put a layer of noodles into the alunimun pan. I then put a layer of sauce and meat and then a layer of cheese. I did that process over and over until the pan was filled. I put a coat of mozzerella cheese on top and placed foil over the top and slid the pan into the oven. Bella put the pan of Garlic bread into the over along with it and we sat down at the table with Quil and Embry. Since ther were only 4 seats, I sat on Quil's lap.

"Welp, I'm going to head home Lee-Bear. Seth is going to go hungry if I don't."

"Send him over here, we'll feed him," Bella offered.

"You sure? Today was suppose to be for you and Embry. Besides, Quil and I were heading out as well," I said to her.

"It's okay. You and Quil can stay also. I don't mind. I need some company."

I smiled at her, "Okay. I'm going to go home and take a shower and come back with Seth."

She nodded and Quil and Embry got up as well, "We're going to finish patrolling. Be back in a bit Bells," Embry said to her. He kissed her cheek and walked out behind us.

"Make sure you patrol around here more often Em, that way your scent masks her own," Quil said softly as we headed to the woods.

"Yeah, I know," He said back and we phased and Quil rubbed up against me.

_**Quil:** -I'll see you later Leigh.-_

_**Me:** -Okay, Quil-y. Be safe guys.-_

_**Quil and Embry:** -You too Leah.-_

We parted ways, me heading home, them to the reservation boarders. I made it home in 10 minutes abd phased. I bounded up the stairs and walked right into the shower, not paying attention to the teen age boys staring at me.

"Lee put on some clothes," Seth called. I just slammed the bathroom door in response to him. I turned on the shower and washed my body off. I stayed in the shower for a good 30 minutes, enjoying the hot shower that helped relax my muscles.

I decided to wash my hair, seeing as I haven't washed it since June. The last time I've washed it in June it was up to my shoulders. Now, it's up to the middle of my back, but I wouldn't have noticed because I keep my hair up.

I turned off the shower after my hair and body was cleaned and wrapped my white fluffy towel around myself. But as soon as I came out the shower, my stomach felt like it was churning and I just felt sick instantly. I lifted the toilet seat up and doubbled over the white porcelin bowl, emptying my stomach out. I got up and flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out.

That was the 3rd time I vomitted in the last week. I heard Seth banging on the door to the bathroom, calling out for me to let him in. I finished brushing my teeth and and pulled the door open, Seth almost hitting me in the face with how hard he was knocking. I pushed past him and made my way up the stairs, Seth following after me like a lost puppy. I slammed my door in his face, wanting some privacy.

I pulled out my pone and texted Bella.

_**Me:** -It happened again.-_

_**Bella:** -Leah, go get checked out. Maybe you're sick or something. I can take you to Carlisle._

_**Me: **-Yeah. Sure. That'll be good.-_

I put my phone away and put on some pajamas and climbed into bed. I fell asleep cruled up with myself. Quil eventually came and curled up next to me and I fell asleep knowing that I had a VERY long day ahead of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. AKSQUARED here. Here is a new update. I've noticed that I've been writing in 1st Person POV. So I'm going to try writing in 3rd Person POV this chapter. Lemme know how it goes and if I should make more 3rd Person POV chapters.

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

_Leah's POV:_

_I turned off the shower after my hair and body was cleaned and wrapped my white fluffy towel around myself. But as soon as I came out the shower, my stomach felt like it was churning and I just felt sick instantly. I lifted the toilet seat up and doubled over the white porcelain bowl, emptying my stomach out. I got up and flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out._

_That was the 3rd time I vomited in the last week. I heard Seth banging on the door to the bathroom, calling out for me to let him in. I finished brushing my teeth and and pulled the door open, Seth almost hitting me in the face with how hard he was knocking. I pushed past him and made my way up the stairs, Seth following after me like a lost puppy. I slammed my door in his face, wanting some privacy._

_I pulled out my pone and texted Bella._

_Me: -It happened again.-_

_Bella: -Leah, go get checked out. Maybe you're sick or something. I can take you to Carlisle._

_Me: -Yeah. Sure. That'll be good.-_

_I put my phone away and put on some pajamas and climbed into bed. I fell asleep curled up with myself. Quil eventually came and curled up next to me and I fell asleep knowing that I had a VERY long day ahead of me._

* * *

_The Next Morning; July 27th 09:00**[AN: Yes. That is Military Time]**:_

Leah woke up the next morning to the sun hitting her in the face and her body wrapped up in strong, tan arms. She moved her head to the right a little bit and saw Quil head buried in the nape of her neck.

The female smiled and lifted her hand, running her hand through his tousled curls. The small gesture didn't falter the young man's sleep, for when he slept, it was like a bear in hibernation.

Leah tried to pull Quil's arms from around her to get up but his vice grip only tightened. She narrowed her eyes in aggravation and tried to think of ways to wake up the sleeping wolf. She turned her body so that she was facing him and placed a small kiss on his nose.

It twitched. She smiled and placed another kiss on his nose, getting the same reaction twice. She moved her kisses to his jaw line, nipping at his skin. Quil felt he pricks to his skin and growled unconsciously, the inner wolf starting to get defensive. Leah snickered to herself and nipped at his bottom lip, putting more force into her bite this time. Quil growled louder and he pinned her to the bed.

Leah smiled up at him, a small laugh escaping her lips, "Finally."

Quil rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead, her nose and finally her lips, "Good morning beautiful."

"Hi. Can you like... Get off of me so I can get ready."

Quil nodded and rolled off of the smaller wolf-ett and laid back on the bed. Soon he was halfway asleep again. Leah smiled and just shook her head at him. But hey, can you blame him. Sam had them running up and down the place. Leah pondered the thought of seeing Dr. Carlisle before or after the newborn battle. She thought against it because what if he told her she wouldn't be able to fight.

_'Then what?'_ She asked herself. She slid off the bed and made her way toward the bathroom, her feet making soft pading noises on the hard wood floor with every step that she took.

Halfway there, the churning began to happen again and she ran the rest of the way, reaching to toilet just in time. Leah felt someone holding up her hair for her and when she pulled away from the toilet, she realized that it was Quil.

Quil narrowed his eyes at her, worry filling his thought. Leah knew what he was going to ask so she spoke up, "I'm fine Quil. Really."

she stood up began to brush her teeth. Quil just stood there, looking at her.

"Seth told me you threw up last night as well, so don't tell me that bullshit Leigh. Because you know as well as I do that that's just pure lies."

Leah washed out her mouth, trying to figure out what to say to the young Quileute wolf. She dried her mouth with a face towel and turned to face the male that easily towered over her 5 ft 8 in frame.

"Quil, really. I'm ok-" She started but Quil wasn't hearing it and cut her off with a question of his own.

"How long?"

She gave him a questioning look, "Excuse me?"

"I said, how long?" He repeated himself, getting angry quickly. If something was wrong with his mate, he wants to know what.

"Quil, I don't know-" Leah attempted to brush off his question by playing dumb, but it didn't work.

"How fucking long Leah?!" Quil yelled, his aggravation level rising. He had pinned her against the bathroom sink counter out of instinct.

"This is the 4th time this week," she spoke back softly. Quil never yelled at her so she felt slightly out of place at the moment. There was a faint sound of the signature wolf call the pack had just by the edge of the woods.

Quil just nodded at her and flung the door open. She jumped when the door hit the wall, making a loud clap as it hit the wall on impact. Quil made his way downstairs and to the edge of the woods where he met up with Jared and Paul.

_'Just fucking perfect, the two people I don't want to deal with right now,'_ Quil thought with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He phased into the large chocolate brown wolf and instantly broke into a run, his shorts laying on the ground in shreds.

Leah left the bathroom and made her way back to her bedroom. Seth came out of his room, scratching his head. The loud sound of the bathroom door broke the teenage wolf out of his slumber.

"You okay Lee?"

"Yeah," she said softly, still in a slight shock.

The young female went to her room and grabbed her phone off of the charger and pulled on some shoes. She grabbed a sweater and her car keys and headed out the door, not caring about the fact that she's in only yoga pants and a tank top.

She drove. Leah didn't know where she was going but she just drove. And everywhere she drove, Quil followed in wolf form. She wasn't on the reservation and he didn't want her to get hurt.

Leah's phone began to ring so she pulled over and looked at the caller I.D. Seeing it was Emily, she picked up and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

_"Leah? Are you okay? Seth called and said to just left after getting into an argument with Quil."_

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just need to clear my head. I'll call you back later." Leah said and hung up, not wanting to talk.

She turned the car around and headed back to Forks, wanting to see Bella. For some reason, Bella and Leah grew a lot closer over the last few weeks.

_'I think it's because of our shared love of cooking,'_ Leah thought to herself.

Quil let out a huff, slowing down when he noticed that his mate was heading into Forks. He felt a little better, knowing where she was headed. So he ran faster than her car and made it to Bella's house before her.

He just stood there, blending in with the trees surrounding Bella's house. Leah's car pulled up 10 minutes later and she got out, and headed up the driveway to the front door. Bella saw her car coming from the front window so she met Leah at the door. The brunette let the Quileute into the house and they headed into the living room.

"So, what time you do want me to set up an appointment with Carlisle?" Bella asked the other woman.

Leah just shrugged, "As soon as possible, maybe? I'm not sure. Apart of me wants to wait because of the battle in 2 weeks. But the other part of me is REALLY curious."

Bella nodded in understanding, "Well, I'll just start with the basic questions. Do you and Quil have sex?" Bella knew that wolves don't get sick so she just decided to just ask right out. It was better than just beating around the bush. And besides, Carlisle would ask her the same thing. Better to be honest with a female than a male whose smell makes you want to rip him apart.

Leah was caught off guard by her question, unsure what to say. Should she say _'yes'_ and be slightly ashamed that she's sleeping with a teenager? Or should she say _'no'_ and lie to one of her best friends?

Bella sensed her hesitation and just blurted out her next statement, "I'm.. I'm not going to judge you if you did. It's okay. I fully understand if you have."

"Yeah. We had sex." Leah said, after Bella's words sunk in.

"You had sex or are you still having sex?"

Quil just stood there and the sexual thought just came rushing back to the front of his head, not really caring that Paul and Jared were still on patrol with him.

Quil: -The last time we did it was last week.-

He thought to himself, his tail wagging softly as he thought about it. Leah let out a small embarrassed cough at her friend's latest question, unsure of she should give out all this information. Bella let out a small laugh, "It's okay Leah. That was just a joke. But seriously, I think that we need to see Carlisle. Or should we be going to Walmart?"

"Walmart," The two females said at the same time. Quil just shook his head, if he imprint was pregnant, then he'd stand by her. If she wasn't, he'd still stand by her. He'll support Leah and their unborn kid.

He, like half the guys in the pack know, what it's like not to have a dad. Although his dad died, he still grew up without one. Jared, Seth, Jacob, Collin and Brady are the only ones who have dads. Mitch, Luke and Logan have no parents. They were raised by their grandparents and the rest of us just have our mothers. He wants his kid to come home and see their mother and father. Not just one.

_**Paul:** -Hey look Jared, wittle Quil-y forgot to use protection._

Jared let out a snicker at Paul's teasing and Quil growled out of instinct.

_**Quil:** -Hey, at least I get pussy. Unlike you Paul. Having fun masturbating every night?-_

Quil shot back in his thoughts and Jared howled with laughter.

_**Paul: **-Don't go there Ateara.-_

_**Quil: **-Why Lahote? Can't handle the heat? Well the get the fuck out the oven.-_

He thought again and continued his patrol around the reservation. He'll leave Bella and Leah to their business because he's not even suppose to be here. He should be running around the reservation.

Leah and Bella made their way to Leah's car since Bella's truck was at Jake's garage. He was installing the radio for her and putting in a new motor for her car to run better and faster. He was also giving her a new paint job. She liked the rusty red color but somethings just needed to be redone. So she told him to just paint it red. That way it's not old, yet not totally new at the same time.

Bella got in the driver's seat with Leah in the passenger and they drove off to Seattle. There was no way they were going to Walmart in Forks or the reservation. They'd be the talk of the town. And plus word would get back to Charlie and that was not a good look. Bella is his daughter and Leah is like a second daughter to the chief.

The short brunette pulled up in front of a Rite-Aid in Seattle, seeing as there were no Walmarts in the vicinity and she didn't want to spend hours looking for one. The two women got out of the silver Lexus and walked into the fine-ly decorated Rite-Aid.

"Best looking Rite-Aid I've ever seen." Bella thought out loud. Leah let out a small laugh and Bella joined in on it. They walked to the 'Feminine Hygiene' isle and picked out 5 different tests. Bella wanted her to get all 10 but they were like 15.00$ each, so Bella quickly tossed that idea.

'Why spend 100$ on something like this?' Bella thought to herself.

Bella walked into another isle and grabbed a jug of water, "Lee, I'm going to get you some water so that you can drink it on the way home. That way when we get back to my house, you'll be ready to piss on some sticks."

Leah laughed out at Bella's humor, not really caring that she was drawing some attention. They walked to the checkout counter and placed their stuff up to be paid for.

The female attendant just looked at the items the girls placed up on the counter, "Girl, I done been their. If it comes back positive, then you better hope that the baby's father will be there. I thought mine's was and he wasn't. Men don't like being tied down, especially at a young age," she told Leah as she rung up their items.

Leah and Bella paid for the stuff and headed back to the car parked out front. Bella just sat in the drivers seat with a look of shock on her face, "I can't believe she just said that," Bella thought out loud.

"I can," Leah said softly, "I mean... Think about it. Quil is 17, he's going to be a Senior in HS in 2 1/2 months. Why would he want to be tied down to me?"

Bella just looked at Leah like she lost her damn mind, "Uhh... Because your his imprint. Quil would not do that to you Leah. He won't leave you to care for a kid all on your own."

Leah nodded, "Yeah, your right. I'm just over thinking everything." Bella nodded back, her lips in a thin line as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway back to her house in Forks.

Leah hopped out of the car and ran straight for the bathroom as fast as she could with out pissing on herself. Bella laughed at Leah as she followed after her with the bag of Pregnancy Tests. Leah looked like a running chicken.

Leah grabbed 2 tests out of the box and pissed on them, then the other two and the the final one. Bella put on some gloves and put the caps back on the sticks so that it wouldn't get contaminated and have pseudo results.

The two females waited and waited for approximately 20 minutes before checking the results on all 5 tests.

All 5 tests came back the same and the results were...

* * *

_**That's all folks. I'm working on the next chapter now so stay tuned. Also. Let me know in the reviews how I did with 3rd person POV. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_The female attendant just looked at the items the girls placed up on the counter, "Girl, I done been there. If it comes back positive, then you better hope that the baby's father will be there. I thought mine's was and he wasn't. Men don't like being tied down, especially at a young age," she told Leah as she rung up their items._

_Leah and Bella paid for the stuff and headed back to the car parked out front. Bella just sat in the drivers seat with a look of shock on her face, "I can't believe she just said that," Bella thought out loud._

_"I can," Leah said softly, "I mean... Think about it. Quil is 17, he's going to be a Senior in HS in 2 1/2 months. Why would he want to be tied down to me?"_

_Bella just looked at Leah like she lost her damn mind, "Uhh... Because your his imprint. Quil would not do that to you Leah. He won't leave you to care for a kid all on your own."_

_Leah nodded, "Yeah, your right. I'm just over thinking everything." Bella nodded back, her lips in a thin line as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway back to her house in Forks._

_Leah hopped out of the car and ran straight for the bathroom as fast as she could with out pissing on herself. Bella laughed at Leah as she followed after her with the bag of Pregnancy Tests. Leah looked like a running chicken._

_Leah grabbed 2 tests out of the box and pissed on them, then the other two and the the final one. Bella put on some gloves and put the caps back on the sticks so that it wouldn't get contaminated and have pseudo results._

_The two females waited and waited for approximately 20 minutes before checking the results on all 5 tests._

_All 5 tests came back the same and the results were..._

* * *

_**POSITIVE**_

Leah just took a few deep breaths and rubbed her forehead with both of her hands on her temples.

"Quil is going to flip the fuck out." The wolf-ett said so softly that Bella almost didn't catch what she had said.

"No, he won't Leah. Quil will be happy."

"It doesn't matter Bella, Quil is still a kid."

"And what are you? You're only 19 Leah so you're still young yourself."

"The difference is that I'm equipped to care for a baby. Quil... Just is not. Not right now."

"Leah you're my friend and I love you but it's scarring me how little faith you have in him."

"I'm not doubting him Bella. I'm doubting myself. Think about it. The lady in the store made a good point."

"Is that what this doubt is based off? What some stranger said from her own personal experience? News flash Leah, not everyone's story is the same. What happened to the Leah that told me she wanted to be a mom? The Leah that would jump with joy at this news?"

"Bella, I am happy. But what if Quil isn't? I can't just think about myself Bella. Quil's involved in this just as much."

"Leah, I understand you, but don't give up before you've tried. You can't fly with clipped wings."

And with that, Bella left the bathroom. Leah sat on the tiled floor, her back against the bathroom counter as she took in Bella's words.

_'Am I over thinking things? Do I really want to tie Quil down at the age of 17? Will Quil even be happy?'_

Leah got up from the floor after about 30 minutes of sitting in the bathroom. She grabbed the 5 tests off of the counter where Bella left them and put them back in the bag she got it from and headed downstairs to meet Bella.

Bella took the bag from her and put it in the garbage. She smiled at her Native American friend and Leah smiled back.

"Look, Leah. Whether he's there or not, I'll alway be. You need me and I'll be there," Bella told her and brough her friend into a hug.

"Thanks Bella, and I already know what I'm going to do," Leah replied back. Quil and Embry came in through the back door and just fist bumped at their imprints hugging.

"Well well well, it seems like we walked in just in time, eh Quil?" Embry teased. Bella rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his chest. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Bella leaned up and kissed him softly, catching Embry off guard. Embry just blinked his eyes as if he was just stunned and everyone just laughed at his reaction.

"I'm going to drive Leah home. Later Em," Quil said softly. Bella took the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Quil and he took them. He placed a kiss on Leah's cheek, "I'll be in the car waiting," he told her and head out the front door.

"Welp, that's my que. I'll see you later Bella. Bye Embry," Leah said a started making her way to the door.

"You better tell him Clearwater," Bella shot at her retreating back.

"I'll think about it Swan," Leah retorted in a playful way.

"Tell him what?" Embry said when the door closed and he heard the car pull off. Bella looked at him and shook her head.

"Honestly Em, it's not my place to say. But are you hungry?" Bella asked, hoping it would change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And hell yeah I am. Sheesh, I haven't eaten since this morning," Embry replied back and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. He washed it off and took a bite out of it.

Bella grabbed his apple and took a bite herself and handed him the apple back. He looked at the apple in mock disgust before laughing and taking another bite.

"What do you want? Do you want me to cook or do you want to order out?"

"Uhh... Well you cooked last night so let's order out today."

Bella nodded and just smiled at him. She walked over to the phone on the wall and dialed the number. She ordered 2 boxes of pizza. One extra cheese-y and one with Pepperoni. After placing the order, Bella put the phone back on the receiver.

Embry made his way over to her and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, which he returned. The simple kiss turned into a heated make-out session, which they both liked.

Embry ran his hands down Bella's sides and stopped on her rump. He lifted her up and placed her back against the wall next to the phone. The young woman wrapped her legs around the Quileute's waist, pulling him closer. She slid her hands under his shirt, her fingers trailing over his muscled abdomen.

Embry broke the kiss, which Bella let out a small whimper to. But he quickly placed his lips on her neck. Bella lifted her head a bit, exposing her neck to the wolf man even more, inviting him in. Embry ran his nose up and down her neck, placing small kisses here and there.

He parted his lips, exposing his teeth to her pale flesh. He positioned his teeth over her skin but stopped short of marking his mate.

"Your dad's here," Embry said, his face still buried in the pale girl's neck. He heard her dad's car pull up in front of the house and his boots as it crushed against the gravel.

Bella wiggled in Embry's arms and he let her legs go. They made it to the couch with the tv turned on just in time as Charlie opened the door and made his way inside. The two were perched on the couch, Bella tucked under Embry's arm with the remote in her hand, pretending to be interested as she fake-surfed the channels.

Charlie just came in and sat down in the recliner and started to read the papers her brought home from work.

"Uhh.. Hey dad," Bella said. Charlie looked up from his paperwork for a minute to look at Bella.

"Hey Bells. Embry," He said, giving Embry a curt nod before going back to his work. Embry and Bella just looked at each other before sharing a silent laugh.

"If you two think that I'm going to comment on you two being wrapped up together, toss that idea, 'cause I won't. Billy told me all about the whole imprinting and wolf thing. So you two just... Do your thing. Also, I'm leaving tonight to head out to go fishing since we weren't able to leave yesterday like we planned. When I come back, I don't want to see anything laying around that shouldn't be, " Charlie said as he sipped his coffee while reading the paperwork, emphasizing the word _'anything'_.

Embry looked at Bella and wiggled his eyebrows at her, which she let out a laugh to, a small blush pushing its way out. Embry smiled at her laugh, which he found adorable.

It was rare for Bella to smile, even rarer for her to laugh, so Embry soaked it up every time he got one.

Eventually the pizza man came. Embry got up and paid for the food and they all ate pizza while watching sports, much to Bella's dismay. But hey, at least her dad and Embry are getting along.

Charlie disliked Edward with a burning passion but with Embry, it came natural. Bella liked it. It meant that Charlie was welcoming Embry into the Swan family and she enjoyed the sight very much.

* * *

Quil looked at Leah from the corner of his eye, wondering when she'll speak to him. He hasn't spoken to her all day since the argument that morning and he felt bad for just yelling at her out of the blue.

Leah felt his eyes on her but just kept her eyes on her phone, even though she didn't care what half the people on Facebook thought at the present moment.

Quil let out a breath as his grip on the steering wheel became tighter, "Did you find out why you've been vomiting?"

Quil knew he was pushing the waters a bit but hey, he really didn't give a fuck right now.

"No," Leah said softly. He raised his eyebrows a bit. He knew she was lying. He could smell the lies roll right off of her.

"Well you smell different," Quil blurted out. He actually didn't notice until he actually pointed it out at that moment.

"Really? The others didn't notice," Leah said back, still speaking softly. Quil huffed at her withdrawn state of mind but he just shrugged it off.

_'She'll tell me when she's ready. whatever it is she knows,'_ Quil thought to himself. He pulled up in front of Leah's house and turned off the engine. He just sat there in the car with her, not sure what to say. Little did he know, the woman next to him was still trying to piece her mind together. But it was difficult. Her thoughts were like one of those jig saw puzzles that had like, 150 pieces to it.

_'Should I tell him? What will he say? What if Quil breaks up with me? Then I'll be lonely and pregnant. What will I do then?'_ Leah thought to herself. Eventually she decided against telling him, not wanting him to walk away.

Leah leaned over and placed a kiss in Quil's lips, a kiss the young adult returned, "I forgive you for yelling at me. I know it was out of instinct," Leah said to her mate. Quil smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Leah got out of the car and made her way inside, Quil trailing after her.

Quil felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. The caller I.D. said_ 'Sam'._ Quil clicked the talk button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Yo,"

_"Quil, are you and Embry free tomorrow?"_

Quil nodded his head and spoke into the phone, "Yeah. Why?"

_"Well how would you two feel about coming with me to the Makah Reservation to fix someone's water lines. You guys won't really be doing anything but this job'll get you guy's feet wet. And you'll get paid for whatever help you guys do give. So what do you say?"_ Sam asked him.

"I say hell yeah. That'd be awesome. I'll call Em and let him know," Quil replied.

_"Cool. Be at my house by 10 am. Wear regular jeans, and some boots. Stuff you're not scared to get dirty."_

"Alright. Thanks," Quil hung up the phone and made his way into the kitchen, already dialing Embry's phone number. Leah saw him smiling and wanted to know why he was so happy all of a sudden but he was on the phone by then, so she'll just ask afterwards.

Leah got to work with making some fried chicken and french fries. She put some oil in the deep fryer and waited for it to get hot. She walked over to the fridge and took out the pan of cleaned and seasoned meat and placed it on the counter. Leah grabbed some flour and poured some flour into the pan. She rubbed the flour on the chicken and placed the flour-covered chicken into the hot oil.

She then began peeling the potatoes and dicing them up into little squares. Leah added some seasoning to the french fries and left them in the pan on the counter as she waited for the chicken to finish cooking.

Quil had came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, "That was Sam. He said he wanted me and Embry to join him tomorrow at a job site. He said 'it'll get our feet wet'."

"That's cool. Well I hope you guys have fun tomorrow."

"Mhm... So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh me? Well... I was thinking about heading up to Port Angelos to pick up a few things and run some errands," Leah replied back as she began taking the cooked chicken out of the deep fryer.

_'Although, I wouldn't really call it running errands,'_ The female thought to herself. She just picked up the french fries and put them in the deep fryer. Seth had came running into the house, Brady and Collin following after him.

"Hey boys. How was patrol?" Leah asked them. Seth headed for the fridge while Collin grabbed 3 cups and Brady just stood by the counter, looking at the food.

Seth spoke up as he took the cups and poured some water into the clear, decorated glasses, "It was cool. We ran into some leeches but backed off when we realized they had gold eyes and not red."

"I wanted to kill 'em. But Mitch was there and you know how Mitch is in charge because he's now Beta of the pack," Collin pitched in.

Mitchell Evans. Him and Sam grew up best friends. Leah met him in HS but she never really talked to him until she and Sam started dating. When Mitch phased, Jared gave up his tittle as Beta and let Mitch take over. Mitchell didn't want to just come and run up on Jared's position like that but Jared said that it was cool. He has more things to deal with.

"Yeah... Mitch thinks that blood suckers with gold eyes are less dangerous," Brady said.

"They are," Quil spoke up, getting in the conversation, "the gold eyes means they hunt animals. Red means the hunt humans. The Cullens had gold eyes, which is why we don't mind them being in Forks. But one slip of the treaty and they're all goners."

"Well gold or red eyes, they're still filthy blood sucking demons that rose from hell," Collin said.

The guys in the room shared a laugh while Leah just shook her head at them, _'Boy will be boys,'_ She thought to herself.

The french fries were done so Leah, Quil, Brady, Collin and Seth all gathered around the Clearwater's dinning room table and ate dinner together.

"Don't you kids have moms?" Quil asked jokingly.

"Do you have a mom too?" Brady shot back.

"Yeah, but she's at work. What's your excuse for eating all the food up?" Quil retorted. Brady shrugged.

"Uhh.. Cause I can. Gonna do somethin'?" Brady asked. Quil scoffed.

"Watch it kid. I'll put you on your ass in 5 minutes tops."

"Oh yeah, then prove it," Brady said. Quil smirked at him and shoveled a few more fries in his mouth before getting up from the table and heading out the back door. Brady did the same and soon both of them were outside in the backyard, Seth and Collin following after. They all loved a good fight everyone in a while.

Quil took off his shirt so that Brady wouldn't be able to get a grip on him while Brady was topless from the start. Quil also removed his shoes as well and placed them on the back porch next to his top.

"So how do you wanna do this? Wolf or human?" Brady asked.

"Doesn't matter, you'll still get fucked up," Quil said, cracking his knuckles, a devious smile on his face.

"We'll see about that," Brady said before taking a deep breath. He let the phase come over him and soon, Brady stood on all fours, his fur being an Ashy Brown color.

Quil smirked and phased as well, his 7 ft chocolate wolf standing out in the green, grassy plains. Quil stomped his foot a few times, trying to gain the best angle to attack.

_**Brady:** -Tuhh... You better go and get Leah before I put a licking to that ass Quil.-_

_**Quil:** -We'll see about that.-_

And with that being said, Brady lunged at Quil. Quil just lunged back, knocking Brady over in a successful tackle. Quil rammed his paws in Brady's head, pushing the younger wolf's head into the grass. Brady waved his paws in the air, trying to shake Quil off of him.

He succeeded. Quil just shook out his fur and lunged again, this time knocking them both over, causing them to tumble around in the grass. Brady snapped at Quil, small drops of spittle coming gout of his mouth.

_**Quil:** -Oh. So you wanna bite, eh?-_

Quil didn't give Brady a chance to answer before Quil had his teeth locked on to Brady. Brady let out a yelp before Quil let go of him. Brady wined a bit, shaking the bite off. He shook his Ashy Brown fur out and leaned back, getting ready to jump on the Chocolate Brown wolf, but Leah's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Fuller. You hurt my mate and I'm coming for you. And besides. You have to get home. Your mom's outside. She's dropping Collin off home."

Brady looked at her and huffed. Leah left a pair of shorts on the porch for them both and headed inside. Brady grabbed the shorts in his mouth and walked into the tree line to phase back and get dressed. Once done, Brady jogged his way back to the Clearwater's home. He met his mom outside, Collin in the back seat.

Brady got into the car and his mother pulled away, headed in the direction of Collin's home to drop him off.

By then, Seth was already back at the dinner table, shoveling fries in his mouth as he looked at his table, a few laughs coming from him as he watched a video.

Quil phased back human and walked up the porch steps. He grabbed the cargo shorts off the bench that Leah left for him and made his way back inside. He made his was to the dinning room and began eating again.

Leah looked at him, but Quil didn't notice, he was to busy stuffing food in his mouth. Quill stuffed his face with fries and grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirting ketchup in his mouth. Leah looked at him with a disgusted look on her face and she grabbed the bottle from him. He just looked back at her.

"What?" Quil asked, his mouth filled with food.

"You want ketchup on your fries then put it on your fries. Don't pour it into your mouth. That's unsanitary," Leah said.

"Man, chill out Lee. He's a dude. Let him be a dude. First you're trying home down and now you wanna tell him how to eat too," Seth pitched in. Quil nodded in agreement as he chewed his food. Leah let Seth's words soak in a bit, a feeling of realization and guilt coming over her.

"Are you staying the night again Quil?" Leah asked her boyfriend, shaking off the negative feelings , but to not avail. He shook his head no.

"My mom is out of town and my granddad is going to leave out to go fishing today with Charlie and Billy when Charlie gets home from work so 'ole Quil-y has to hold down the fort," He said back. Leah nodded her head in understanding and began to clean off the table.

She washed off the plates and placed them into the dishwasher for a good cleaning, as she did with the plates and eating utensils.

Quil leaned against the counter, just watching her clean up as he sipped his cup of juice, "So you gonna tell me why you've been sick lately?"

Leah froze for a moment before resuming what she was doing. She gave Quil a glance, trying to find the words to say, "Quil, we've been through-"

"Oh cut the crap Leah. You know you lied to me in that car," Quil cut her off.

Leah said nothing back and just wiped off the counter with a wet rag, not replying to the male wolf in the room.

"So you're ignoring me now? Cool," Quil said softly when he realized that Leah wasn't going to say anything back and placed his cup in the dishwasher to be cleaned. He started to make his way to the door but Leah called out to him, making him pause to hear what his girlfriend had to say.

"I'm not ignoring you Quil-y. I just... Have nothing more to say on the topic."

"Neither do I," And with that being said, Quil made his way to the tree line and phased, making his way home.

Leah walked over to Seth as he sat in the living with his table. She poked him softly and the young teenager paused his video to look up at his older, yet smaller sister.

"Seth, would a boy want to be tied down at an early age?"

"If you mean kids and marriage, hell no. Boy like to be free Lee and Quil is one of them. Before he imprinted on you, he was a REAL player," Seth said and went back to his video. Leah nodded her head and walked to her room, _'Just as I thought.'_

She put on some shoes and grabbed her phone and keys and headed to the door, "Seth I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later," she said over her shoulder to her brother, who waved her off.

She got in her car and turned on the engine and headed into Forks. She pulled up in parking lot of the slightly large building and headed inside, quickly walking up to the front desk. She planed to come her early in the morning but decided to come now.

The lady at the desk looked up at Leah and gave her a warm smile, one the Quileute woman gave back.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked. Her name plate read Tara.

"I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Leah said back.

"Okay. Have you been here before?" The lady asked again, now known as Tara.

Leah shook her head no. Tara gave a small nod of understanding and pulled out a paper and a clip board with a pen attached.

"How old are?"

"19," Leah responded.

"Okay. Fill out these papers. Please leave a valid address and contact number, preferably a mother or father or sibling. Someone we can get in contact with just in case anything go wrong during your visit here at Forks Hospital. Dr. Cullen will be down shortly. May I ask why you're here?"

Leah looked up at the receptionist and swallowed a lump in her throat that she didn't know was there, "Umm... I'm here to terminate an existing pregnancy."

* * *

_**Soo... We see some Embry/Bella fluffiness. There will be more of that to come and what the hell is Leah thinking? What's going to happen next? We'll find out next chapter. Dun Dun Dun. **_


End file.
